Every Rose Has Its Thorne
by xCeNaBaBiix
Summary: Rose Thorne is the WWE's newest diva, and gets paired with Randy Orton, whom she falls head over heels for. But what happens when John Cena, Randy's friend, is thrown into the mix, and how far will both superstars go to win Rose's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - Hey guys, this is a new fanfic I just started. I know it's been a while since I wrote something, but I hope you guys like it. I'm obviously adding John Cena into the story since, well, he's my favorite, and I hope you guys don't mind. So read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review for me. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer- All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon._**

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was the last couple of minutes of WWE Raw, and Randy Orton and one of the newest divas on Raw, Rose Thorne, were having a match against Chris Jericho and Mickie James. Orton had just blindsided Jericho with a steel chair to the head, abruptly ending the match. Lillian Garcia's voice rose above all the booing fans in the American Airlines Arena, "Your winners by disqualification, Chris Jericho and Mickie James!" As Jericho and Mickie lay in the ring seemingly unconscious, Orton and Raw's newly-acquired stunningly brunette diva, Rose, embraced in a long, passionate kiss in the middle of the ring. When they finally pulled apart, they looked down at the carnage they amassed, and devilish grins formed on their faces. Their hands locked as they left the ring, strutting up the ramp, proud of what they had just accomplished.

Once backstage in Randy Orton's locker room, Rose sat herself down on the brown leather sofa. Randy looked down at the drop-dead gorgeous brunette, her piercing jade green eyes staring back at him. Her full lips were drawn back into a mischievous smirk, as her long, wavy auburn hair enhanced her green eyes even more.

He smiled at her, crossing his arms playfully. "So why are you looking at me like that, Miss Rose?" He knew why, but he was just playing dumb, as he always did. But she loved every second of it, because he was just so amazing. She had never loved anyone else as much as him.

In a sultry voice, she replied, "Because I love being so bad." After saying that, she beckoned him closer with her finger.

He understood the hint and walked across the room to the sofa, sitting right beside Rose. Still smiling, he placed his hand on her thigh. "How much do you love being bad, hmm?"

Looking down at his hand on her thigh, Rose looked back up at him, biting her lip seductively. "Would you like me to show you?" He nodded without hesitation. "Then you better shut that door and lock it."

He stood up as quickly as he could, closing the door and turning the lock. He turned around slowly. "So how are you going to show me?"

She stood up slowly and strutted slowly towards him, taking his hands and wrapping them around her waist. Looking into his aqua blue eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Like this," and pulled his face closer to hers, their lips just shy of meeting. She could feel the warmth and the quickness of his breathing as their lips were so close, yet so far away. Knowing that they couldn't wait any longer, she pulled him as close as she could, their lips finally touching. They began to kiss each other softly, his kisses so tender. As their embrace continued, the kiss became even more passionate. He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth, gently brushing against her tongue. As soon as she felt this, hers returned the favor, causing the passion between them to heighten. Randy couldn't help himself any longer, and had to feel the softness of her skin. He slid his hands up the back of her shirt and ran them up and down her back tenderly. Rose felt this and moved her hands to his chest and snuck her hands up his shirt and began to gently caress him.

Just as the passion between them began to heighten even further, there was a sharp knock at the door. They immediately pulled away from each other, both of them cursing this unwelcome interruption under their breath.

A voice spoke out from behind the door. "Mr. Orton?"

His impatience was too much for him to hold back, causing him to become very sarcastic in his response. "No, I'm the Easter Bunny." This remark caused Rose to giggle softly, somewhat lightening up her mood.

"May I come in sir? I have a few questions for you."

He walked over to the door, unlocking it. "Sure, whatever. Come on in," he said hurriedly, trying to get this over with so he could have more intimate time with Rose.

The door opened, and a middle-aged man walked through the door wearing a charcoal gray seersucker suit and carrying a briefcase. "Hello Mr. Orton, my name is Anthony Vega." He noticed Rose standing beside Randy. "And your name is?"

She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Rose Thorne."

He took her hand gently and brought it closer to him, kissing the back of her hand gently. "It's very nice to meet you." After a few seconds he let go, and looked back at Randy. "I'm with the IRS, and we need to discuss a few things."

Randy suddenly became very nervous, his stomach tightening up. "Like what?"

Vega opened his briefcase and pulled out a small stack of papers. "Before we continue, I need to discuss this with you alone." He looked over at Rose. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is a private matter."

Rose nodded. "I understand." She glanced over at Randy, taking his hand. "I'll be right outside, okay?" He nodded and kissed her hand softly, letting it go as she began to walk away. She turned the knob and opened the door, walking out to the hallway. The door shut behind her, as she began to walk a few steps away.

As she was walking, Mickie snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What the hell was all that about, Thorne?"

Rose pried Mickie's hand off her arm and pushed her back. "I don't have to tell you a damn thing, James." She briefly fixed her hair and a smug look came on her face. "But, if you _must_ know, it was nothing personal. I'm just trying to show everyone that I should, and eventually will be, the Women's Champion." She aggressively shoved Mickie back. "So back off."

Mickie walked as close to her as she could, until they were face to face with each other. "Well you just made it personal, bitch," she replied, shoving Rose right back. Rose rushed back towards her, but Mickie was ready. She ducked Rose's punch and speared her right into the wall. As she stood back up, a wicked look came upon her face. "That's what you get. Next time you try me, you better be ready for a fight." With that said, she walked away from Rose's unstirring body.

A few moments later, John Cena was walking down the hall, when he noticed Rose lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. He raced over to her and knelt next to her, gently moving her so she could rest in his arms. He gently brushed her hair back and stared at the damage done to her in disbelief. "Oh my God. Rose." He gingerly placed one arm underneath her arms and the other under her knees and slowly picked her up. He frantically walked back over to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. "Randy, it's John, and you better hurry up!" he exclaimed in a distressed tone.

Randy rushed to the door and opened it as fast as he could, staring in shock at Rose's limp body. He glared at John, and yelled. "What the hell did you do to her, Cena?!"

"Nothing, I swear, dude! I found her like this lying on the floor just a few feet from your door." Randy let him in and he gently laid her on the sofa.

"Well, did you see anyone walking away from her, or in the area?"

"No, I-" he paused for a quick second. "Come to think of it, I did see Mickie step into the women's locker room right as I turned the corner."

Randy looked down at Rose's body, the only movement coming from her was her chest moving from her slow and steady breathing. He knew that Mickie had to have done this, and that she was going to have to answer to what she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - I want to thank Inday and alana2awesome for their reviews on my first chapter. Thank you both so much for reading and reviewing my story, and I'm glad you both are enjoying it so far._**

**_Disclaimer - All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon._**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Rose? Rose? Are you okay?"_

_Her eyes slowly opened, and she recognized the face looking down at her, his deep blue eyes gazing into hers. "Hey you," she said groggily._

_He smiled that award-winning smile, relieved that she was fine. "How are you feeling, beautiful?"_

_She realized she was in his arms, and feeling safe and secure, she weakly smiled. "I'm doing better, now that you're with me. I'm just going to kick Mickie's ass, though."_

_He chuckled softly. "Oh, I know you will. I'm just so happy that you're all right."_

_She slowly began to sit up next to him. "Why wouldn't I be all right? You're right here with me," she said, resting her hand on his._

_He scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her. "You know, there's been something I've wanted to do since Randy introduced us."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"This," he replied softly, leaning in closer to her, inching their lips closer together. Their lips touched-_

Randy had not moved Rose since John laid her on the couch. He had sat next to her on the floor, holding her hand and speaking to her. He had been there with her for what seemed like forever, until he noticed her eyes starting to flutter. He knelt next to her head as he saw her slowly open her eyes. He quickly smiled from relief. "Rose? Honey, are you okay?"

She began to speak softly. "John?"

"No baby, it's Randy. John left a while ago after he brought you back in here." She slowly began to sit up on the couch, her head throbbing with pain as she moved. Randy began to help her sit up. "Here, take it easy now." As soon as she was sitting up again, he put his arm around her. "There you go."

She noticed some Advil and a glass of water on the table. She held her head in her hands and groaned. "My head is killing me."

He handed her two capsules and the glass slowly, and spoke gently to her. "I know, baby. That's why I have these here for you."

She put the capsules in her mouth and gulped down some water. She then glanced over at Randy, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Thanks so much, Randy," she said graciously.

He smiled and leaned in to her, kissing her lips ever so softly. "You're very welcome, honey."

She returned the smile, and then scanned the room slowly. "Where's John?" she asked curiously.

"He left about half an hour ago. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied hurriedly. "I just wanted to…to thank him for bringing me back here. That's all."

He noticed the pause in her answer, but didn't think too much into it. He shook off any suspicion he had and just paid attention to her. "Oh, okay."

She quickly changed the subject, fearing he would have caught on to the real reason why she asked. "So why was that guy from the IRS here? What did he want?"

Randy looked down at the floor as he answered her. "Apparently they're going to have to take my yacht."

With a perplexed look on her face, she turned his head so that he was facing her again. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess I owe some money to the government, and it's too late to pay them back. But don't worry about that," he continued, the tone in his voice changing back to concerned. "I'm just so glad that you're okay. How's your head feeling?"

She smiled at him, as if to say thank you. "Better, but you know what? Let's get outta here."

He stood up slowly. "That sounds good, but I have to talk to Regal about what happened between you and Mickie before we leave. So just hang out here and I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded, and he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you soon, babe." With that, he opened the door and walked out of the room, the door slowly shutting behind him.

A few seconds later, she stood up slowly, hoping not to make herself dizzy, and walked over to her duffel bag. She took out a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers and started to change. She lifted her tank top up and tossed it beside the bag and slipped the t-shirt over her head and put it on. She then started to pull off her tights, pulling them off leg by leg. She threw those with her tank top and slid on her jeans. As she zipped them up, she heard a soft knock on the door.

She walked over to the door and turned the knob, opening it slowly. She automatically smiled when she saw who was at the door. "Hey John!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping in his arms and giving him the biggest hug her strength would let her give.

He hugged her back with a smile on his face as well, but not too tightly just in case she was injured. "How are you feeling, cutie?"

They let each other go and she stood back up, moving aside so that he could come in. "I'm doing much better, thanks for asking. Oh, and I want to thank you."

He walked in and sat down on the sofa. "For what?"

She quickly walked to the sofa and sat next to him. "For bringing me back here, just in case Mickie tried anything else. I really appreciate it."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Well you're very welcome. I didn't want anything else to happen to you," he paused briefly, "and I know Randy didn't either."

She wrapped her arm around him this time. "Well, I know he's relieved right now that I'm okay."

"Well, that's good." He moved his arm from around her and placed on the back of the sofa behind her. "So anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt her breathing become shallow. _Oh my God, I hope he's going to ask what I think he's going to!_ She tried to relax herself, trying not to get her hopes up. "You can ask me anything," she said calmly.

He suddenly became more nervous, and slowly looked away from her. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to…to go out to dinner sometime."

Her heart slightly sank, but she realized there was still a glimmer of hope. She smiled to reassure his nervousness. "That sounds great. I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

With a smile rapidly forming on his face, he looked back at her. "You will? Oh, that's great! I'll call you and we'll set up a date. That okay with you?"

"Absolutely," she replied with every ounce of excitement she had.

There was a moment of silence between them, and John suddenly caught Rose off guard. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, hoping she would react the way he wanted her to. She tried to resist the kiss, but found herself giving into him. His lips were too tender and warm, and she knew that she wanted this anyway. She kissed him back, and after a few moments, pulled away slowly, the kiss rendering her speechless. After a brief silence, she had to clear her throat to speak. "You should go before-"

He interrupted her. "Yeah, you're right. I'll call you about dinner." He quickly got up and left the room, not even shooting her a glance.

She sat on the sofa, staring at the floor, her mind racing. _Why did I react that way? I have strong feelings for him. That I know for sure…but what about Randy? I really care for him, more than I think he knows. Oh my God, what am I going to do?_ She knew she had a decision to make, but it was going to be the hardest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - Thanks to Cenawordlife619 (my fiance) for the review on my second chapter. I'm really glad you're loving the story, honey. Anyway, here's the third installment! Keep on reading and reviewing my story! Thanks. _**

**_Disclaimer - All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 

Randy walked back into his locker room a few minutes after John left. He walked inside to find Rose sitting on the sofa, a puzzled look on her face. He quickly sat down and took her hand, speaking to her urgently. "Rose, what's the matter?" She slowly looked up at him, not saying a word. He started to worry, because this was unlike her. "Honey, talk to me, please. You're really starting to worry me."

She had become so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realize what was going on. She suddenly recognized that he was talking to her. "I'm fine. What did Regal say?"

He calmed down a bit, thankful she was finally talking to him. "He wants you both to come out to the ring and shake hands, and ultimately put the past behind you both."

She spoke quietly again, still trying to sort out her thoughts. "Was that all he said?"

"No, he also wants it to just be the both of you. No one else is allowed out there so that everything is fair." She nodded slowly, causing him to start worrying again. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

By this time she had pushed all her thoughts to the back of her mind and looked at him, irritated. "Yes, I'm fine. Can't you just believe what I say and leave it alone?" she asked him angrily, wishing he would just let it be.

His expression changed from worrisome to surprised, her tone catching him off guard. "Okay, I'm sorry. You know I worry about you."

She stood up quickly and walked briskly away from him, grabbing her duffel bag. "Well, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself!" she exclaimed furiously, while walking out the door, leaving Randy on the sofa, wondering what was wrong with her.

Meanwhile, John was packing up his stuff in his bag, thinking about the kiss that he and Rose shared. He didn't know why she had reacted the way she did, but needed to know what was going through her mind. He quickly finished packing and grabbed his bag, rushing out the door. As he rushed to Randy's locker room, he saw Randy leaving the room alone, and wondered where Rose was. He hurried over to Randy as fast as he could. "Dude, where's Rose?

Randy looked at him, perplexed. "Why?"

John quickly made up a little white lie. "I just needed to ask her something."

"Well, she took off about a few minutes ago, in a really pissy mood." He paused slightly, letting out a small sigh. "I don't get it. One minute we're talking normally, the next, she snaps at me and takes off, for no reason at all."

John had a feeling that he knew why she took off, but didn't want to say anything knowing how he'd react. "That is weird," he said, trying to make it seem like he knew nothing. "Well, I hope you find her and figure out what's going on," he continued with a smile.

"Thanks," Randy replied as he turned to walk away.

Before he walked any further, John quickly said, "If you find her, tell her I need to talk to her, and that she can call me."

Randy stopped and turned around. "What do you need to talk to her about?"

Trying to hide the guilt from him, John replied quickly. "Just tell her to call me."

Randy finally realized what was going on, and why Rose went off on him. "John, I want a truthful answer to this question. Is there something going on between you and Rose?" John paused for a few moments, then mumbled an answer. Randy crossed his arms and stared at him. "What was that, Cena?"

John cleared his throat, and looked Randy in the face. "Yes, there is." He noticed Randy was speechless, and quickly continued. "Look, are you two even a couple anyway?"

He wanted to argue, but stopped suddenly and calmed himself a bit. "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated, Orton? Does she care about you as much as you care about her?" John asked impatiently.

Randy was quick to respond. "Yes."

"How do you know?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then he paused. "I just do," he replied quietly.

John shook his head and chuckled in disbelief. "You don't know. Have you talked to her about how she feels about you?" Randy shook his head. "Exactly. You don't know if she feels the same way about you. If she does-"

Randy quickly interrupted him, a reason finally popping up in his head. "Actually, I know she cares a hell of a lot for me, because before we got interrupted, we were actually going to make love to each other." John looked shocked, causing Randy to smirk. "That's right, so what do you have to say to that?"

John finally looked away from him, rubbing his chin in thought. "That's fascinating, because after you left the room, I walked in and she was so happy to see me. She jumped on me and hugged me." As John continued, he could tell that Randy was getting very aggravated. "So I asked her out to dinner after we talked a bit, and she said yes. Very eagerly too, I might add." He knew what he was going to say next was going to make Randy blow his top. "Oh, and did I mention that we shared a very passionate kiss?"

Randy uncrossed his arms and started to take in deep breaths. He was incredibly irate now, and he needed to calm himself down. "You…kissed…her?" he asked, calmly but furiously.

John nodded. "And, she kissed back," he added, knowing he had finally gotten to him.

Just as Randy was about to give John a piece of his mind, Melina came running up to him. "Randy, I really need to ask you something," she said hurriedly.

He turned to face her, an infuriated look on his face. "What?" he asked loudly.

She gave him a wary look, but continued on calmly. "Have you seen Rose? I need to talk to her. It's about next-"

"No!" he exclaimed viciously. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

She backed away slowly, noticing John before she took off. "Hey, Cena." He smiled, acknowledging her. She smiled back and then took off in the opposite direction.

Randy turned back to John and gave him a solid slap to the face. "That's it, Cena."

John walked up close to Randy, the both of them face to face. "What are you saying, Orton?" he inquired calmly, but bottling up all his anger.

"You know what I'm saying. If you think she's going to continue to have feelings for you, you're sadly mistaken."

John smirked confidently. "You'll see Orton. The feelings that she supposedly has for you will soon be nonexistent. Trust me, you'll see."

They stared at each other threateningly for a brief moment, then finally Randy turned around slowly and walked off, off in search for Rose.

Cena chuckled softly to himself as he watched his former friend walk away. _There's no way you're going to keep her for yourself, Orton,_ he thought to himself. _You'll see in the end, she's going to want to be with the Doctor of Thuganomics, not the supposed "Legend Killer." You're in for a fight, and you're going to lose this one._ He tuned in the opposite direction, walking down the hallway also looking for Rose.

At the same time, as Randy walked away from John, his mind was racing with similar thoughts. _You think she cares about you, Cena? Oh, you're sorely mistaken. Any feeling she has for you, they'll disappear once she falls for my little plan. Then you'll be cast aside, while I'm reaping in all her love. It's time for the Legend Killer to become the Lady Killer._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N - I am so sorry for the delay of Chapter 4. I've had a really horrible case of writer's block, and my family and I were in the process of remodeling the house a little bit. But thank you all for waiting so patiently, so without futher ado, here's the fourth chapter of my story._**

**_Disclaimer - All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon._**

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that evening, Rose sat on her hotel bed, legs crossed, watching "Law & Order" and munching on a bag of Lays potato chips. Her eyes were glued to the screen, but it wasn't because this episode had piqued her interest. Her mind continued to race with thoughts of what had happened between her and John, and her feelings toward Randy. She realized that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and let out a loud sigh into the empty hotel room. _What am I going to do? I care for Randy so much, but John is just as wonderful. He's everything I've ever wanted in a man- a gentleman, with an incredible sense of humor, and an amazing personality. Granted, he's incredibly sarcastic and a huge pain in my ass sometimes, but that's another thing I love about him! But then, there's Randy, and he's just like John, but less sarcastic, and just, a lot more flattering. Oh God, what am I going to do?_ She rested her head on her hands and thought for a few moments, trying to figure out what she was going to do to get herself out of this predicament.

While she pondered her situation for a bit, she heard a knocking at her door. She let out a sigh and scooted off the bed, walking slowly to the door. Hoping it was neither Randy nor John, she looked through the peephole and she felt her heart jump, but held herself back from reacting. _Calm yourself, Thorne._ She composed herself quickly and opened the door. Faintly smiling, she leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Hey there, Cena."

This caught him off guard, because she never called him by his last name. _That's strange. She's usually so happy to see me. I wonder what's wrong._ "You okay, Rose?" She nodded, not saying a word. He cleared his throat nervously, and continued. "So I heard you ran off on Randy earlier, and I just wanted to stop by and check up on you." He paused, so see if she'd respond to him. When she didn't, he continued. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really, weird."

_I'm trying not to give into you, John. It's hard to hold back, but I have to do this._ She took a deep breath. "Yep, just fine."

He nodded, and let out a sigh. "Rose, I've known you for how long now?"

"Five years. So what?"

"Exactly, and I know when something is wrong. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and stepped back, slowly closing the door. "Because I have a right not to talk about it."

As she closed the door in his face, he took a step back and placed his hands on his hips, letting out a disheartened sigh. "Rose, please, I really want to talk to you."

She leaned her back against the door, and closed her eyes. "No," she said loudly, lying through her teeth.

He put his hand on the door. "Please," he said quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

She let out a loud sigh and turned around, opening the door slowly. "Why do you want to talk to me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll answer your question, if you let me inside."

She stepped aside and opened the door so that he could walk in. "Okay, fine," she said reluctantly.

He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands in his lap, clasping them together. "So Rose, apparently you have feelings for both me and Randy, right?" She didn't answer as he watched her shut the door slowly. "I'll take your silence as a yes," he said softly.

She turned around and looked at him, speaking nervously. "Look, John, I know you want to hear me say no, and tell you that I have feelings for only you, but-"

He quickly interrupted her. "That's not true-"

She cut him off right back. "John, don't tell me that it's not true, because I know you. I know you care for me, more than friends, but that's all we can be," she said, not wanting to express her true feelings for him.

He could tell she wasn't telling him everything, and wanted to know what she was hiding. "Why can't we be more than that?"

_We can John! I'm madly in love with you, and I want to be more than friends!_ The thoughts in her head screamed at her, and she was torn between telling him and keeping her feelings from him. "Because, I'm with Randy, and I really care for him."

"But do you care for him more than you care for me? And I want you to be honest with me, Rose. No more games, now. I want the truth."

She knew she couldn't tell him how she felt, even if that meant betraying her heart. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the dimly lit parking lot below. Her eyes welled with tears as she answered him. "No," she whispered softly.

His heart sunk as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Without speaking a word, he stood up and turned around, walking towards the door.

She turned around, hearing him walking away, and knew that she couldn't fight her feelings anymore. She ran to him as he opened the door, quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Wait," she pleaded breathlessly.

He was too heartbroken to even look at her, but he stopped. "What?" he asked impatiently, holding back his tears. To his surprise, she turned his face to hers and pulled him closer, their lips meeting. He felt her soft lips against his and kissed her as passionately as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist as their embrace continued.

After the kiss seemed to last forever, they pulled away and couldn't take their eyes off each other. Rose cleared her throat and broke the silence. "I do love you, John."

He smiled as she finally revealed how she felt about him. "I love you too, Rose," he said softly. She smiled back and began to pull him closer, but he stopped her. Something was bothering him about the whole situation. "Wait, what about Randy?"

Rose suddenly realized that she had completely forgotten about Randy, and let go of John. She knew that she had to decide what she was going to do. "I need to sort this whole thing out, okay?"

John let out a disheartened sigh, but nodded. He understood what she had to do. "Yeah." He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "No matter what you choose to do, Rose, I want you to know that I will always be here, and I will never stop caring about you." He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in, kissing her softly. "You take all the time you need."

She nodded and watched him walk away, out of her hotel room. As soon as the door closed, she let out a sigh and leaned against the door, crossing her arms and taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm just not going to let anyone get to me for a while. That way, I'll be able to clear my mind, and I'll be able to decide what I want to do," she said to herself in the solace of her room. With the said, she went over to the T.V. and turned it off. She laid back on the bed and turned off the lamp beside her and feel asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - I want to thank Inday and Cenawordlife619 for the reviews on my last chapter. I'm glad you both enjoyed it! Anyway, without further ado, the next installment to this story!_**

**_Disclaimer - All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon._**

* * *

Chapter 5

The following morning, Rose woke up to the rays of sunshine peeking through her curtains and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and opened the curtains, letting the sunshine fill up the hotel room. As she looked out her window, she noticed John walking through the parking lot to his rental car. She watched him intently as he loaded up his suitcases into the trunk, and smiled. A few seconds later, he turned his back towards her, and she couldn't see what he was doing. Just then, she heard her cell phone start to vibrate and quickly ran to her phone.

She picked up the phone and fumbled it, thinking it was John. She flipped it open as rapidly as she could. "Hello?" she asked frantically.

"Hey sweetie," said a familiar voice on the other end.

Her heart sank a little, but she made sure her disappointment didn't show. "Hey Randy."

"Listen, do you want to go out and have breakfast with me?"

She paused slightly. "Sorry Randy, but I really just need some time to myself right now. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"What's the matter baby?"

"Please don't call me that," she pleaded.

"Why? What's going on Rose?" he asked hurriedly. He waited for an answer, but all he got was a loud sigh. "Rose?"

"Look, just let me have some space for right now. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk, okay?"

"But, baby-"

She interrupted him quickly. "What is there not to get about all this, Orton? I mean seriously, are you that dense?" she asked, very annoyed with him.

Her last statement caught him off guard. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" he retorted back, getting aggravated with her.

"As a matter of fact, I am Randal Keith Orton! What is there not to get about you giving me space and me calling you when I'm ready to talk?"

At this point of the conversation, he had it with her. "Fine, you want space? You got it!" he exclaimed, hanging up on her.

She stared at the phone in disbelief and finally slammed it closed and tossed it on her bed. "Asshole," she muttered to herself. She sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes and she finally calmed down, she grabbed her phone and dialed Vince's number.

After a few rings, he picked up. "Vince McMahon."

"Hey Vince, it's Rose."

"Hello Rose, how are you?"

She took in a deep breath. "Not too good, Vince. I really need the week off."

"I guess that can be arranged, just as long as you make it for Raw next week. The storyline that you and Randy have going is going quite well."

She smiled faintly. "Thanks. I'll make it to Raw, I promise."

"Good, because if you don't-"

She smiled. "I know, Vince. If I don't, I'm suspended."

"Good girl. And I'd hate to lose you for a while, because you're making our program so much better. Now have a nice week off, and see you on Monday."

"Thanks. See you Monday," she said as she hung up the phone. She tossed it lightly on the bed next to her and took a deep breath. She stood up after a few minutes and walked over to her bags, picking up her laptop case. She set it up on the table and booted it up, grabbing her debit card out of her tote bag. She started looking through websites to find the cheapest plane ticket so she could go see her family for the week. In the middle of her browsing, her phone started to go off. She sighed impatiently and walked over to the bed, picking it up. She saw 'Randy' on the screen and she took her time picking it up.

"What do you want?" she asked him angrily.

"Just go to the door of your room please," he said pleadingly, then hung up the phone.

She stared at her phone and threw it back on the bed, and stood there, mulling the decision in her head. She didn't want to answer the door, but she knew that if she didn't, he'd be upset with her, and she really didn't want that. She finally decided, and walked to the door, opening it up.

She saw him on one knee in front of her, holding up a one and a half carat engagement \ring. "I love you, Rose. Please, be my wife," he asked, not looking away from her.

She looked into his eyes, her heart starting to flutter. She didn't want to reject him, but she knew she had to. Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Randy. I just can't," she said softly, knowing she had broken his heart.

He slowly put the ring away and stood up, his eyes becoming clouded with his tears. He took a deep breath and stared at her. "Why not?" he asked calmly.

She took his hand and led him inside, sitting him on the sofa. She took a deep breath and took both his hands in hers, looking him dead in the eyes. "It's not that I don't love you, because I do. I'm just…" _I'm just head over heels in love with John. _"…not ready for that much of a commitment right now."

"Or is it because you and Cena locked lips after I left?" he inquired angrily.

This caught her off guard. _How does he know? This is not going to be good._ It took her a few seconds to get a response out. "How…how do you know?" she asked, with a worried tone in her voice.

He stood up quickly, letting go of her hands and walking towards the door. He spoke without shooting her a glance. "I love you, Rose. I mean, I was ready to share the rest of my life with you." He turned to her slowly, a glare on his face as he spoke calmly. "But you really screwed me over, and with my best friend, no less! How could you do this to me, Rose? I loved you!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

She sat down, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed loudly. After a few seconds, she looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from her crying. "I really do love you, Randy!" she squeaked out before she began crying again.

He felt his heart weighing down in his chest seeing her like this. He knew better, but he couldn't stand to see her so miserable. Against his better judgment, he quickly ran over to her and kneeled in front of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He sobbed as he hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. "Oh God, Rose, I am so sorry baby!"

She held him close to her and managed to speak through her tears. "I'm sorry too. I love you, Randy."

He pulled her away gently and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Rose." He continued as he began to wipe the tears from her face. "But we need to talk about this whole thing with John, okay?" She nodded. "Good."

She managed to calm herself down. "I just need some time to straighten everything out, okay?"

He nodded slowly and kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens, baby, just know that I will always love you," he said reassuringly.

She watched him slowly stand up and walk away, knowing that she was going to have the roughest time in her life deciding what she was going to do. He walked out the door and she realized she still had her plane tickets to buy. She rushed over to her computer and bought her ticket to fly back home for the week. As she packed up her clothes and got ready to head to the airport, she hoped that her sister could help her when she got home, because she was going to need as much help as she could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N - Thanks again to inday and cenawordlife619 for the reviews on my last chapter! Okay, on with the show!_**

**_Disclaimer - All names associated with the WWE are owned by Vince McMahon._**Chapter 6

* * *

The week had flown by as Rose visited her family for the week, and she had not once thought about Randy or John. Instead, her family had devised ways for her to keep herself busy, which had really helped her a lot. As the end of the week neared, a feeling of dread washed over her. She had finally realized that she had to go back to her second family, and also Randy and John.

She sat on the plane flying to Memphis, where Raw was going to be that night, her stomach tied in knots. She tried to calm herself down by listening to her favorite jazz music on her iPod, but no matter how hard she tried to relax, she became more and more nervous as the plane neared closer and closer to their destination. She hadn't thought about what she had to do, like she had planned, and she had to decide soon.

The plane landed, and her stomach became even more knotted as she walked off the plane. She walked into the terminal, lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was about to walk into a familiar face.

She kept walking and bumped into someone, and fell right on her butt. "Dammit," she muttered to herself.

Before she knew it, a hand was right next to her, offering to help her up. "Are you okay, miss?"

She looked up at the familiar face of John and looked a little shocked. "John?" she asked, bewildered.

He did a double take and also looked shocked. "Oh, Rose! Are you all right?"

She took his hand and he helped her up. She started to smooth out her clothes as she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." After she was done she looked back up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and picked up her carry-on. "I figured I'd pick you up and we'd head over to the arena together. Is that okay with you?"

Before she could answer, Randy ran up to them and noticed John with Rose's carry-on, and shot him a glare. "What are you doing here, Cena?"

This caught Rose off guard, and she butted in. "Whoa, Randy, when did you start this 'last name basis' thing with John?"

He didn't look away from John, still staring daggers at him. "Since he made a move on my girl," he replied sternly.

John smirked, and laughed silently to himself. "Still sore about that, are you? So, since when has she been your girl?"

Rose had enough of the two fighting over her, and pulled her carry-on away from John. "Look," she aggressively whispered as she looked at John, "I've been his girl for a while now. That kiss that we had was a fluke. It's never going to happen again."

"Don't you mean those 'kisses'?" he asked her without thinking.

Randy stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, kisses?"

She swore softly to herself and shot a glare at John, then at Randy. "We are not doing this here. I'm going to the arena, and once you guys get there, we'll all talk about this like civilized people. Got it?" she half whispered angrily to the both of them. Without letting them answer, she stormed off to get her duffel bag, leaving the two alone in the terminal.

Later that afternoon, Rose got to the arena early, and walked to the women's locker room, throwing her duffel bag in her locker as she sat on the bench, and started rummaging through her duffel bag, gathering her outfit for that evening's show. She walked off to the showers and started the shower, getting it to the perfect temperature. She undressed and stepped inside, trying to wash away the stress that had built up so suddenly. After a warm and relaxing shower, she reached out from behind the curtain for her towel, but didn't find it. "Damn," she cursed softly. She felt around a little more, and felt her towel, finally, but with a pair of arms attached. She poked her head from behind the curtain to see John standing there, holding up her towel. She sighed softly; the stress she washed away was coming back. "What the hell are you doing here, John?"

"I just want to talk, please," he pleaded innocently.

"Can I have my towel then?" she asked impatiently. He handed it over without question. She turned off the shower and dried herself off while behind the curtain. She emerged a few minutes later wrapped in the towel, her wet hair clinging to her bare shoulders.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so incredibly beautiful, that he couldn't hold his thoughts back. "Damn, Rose, you're so unbelievably gorgeous."

She blushed and flipped her hair back so that some water splashed his face, giggling as she did so. "Stop it John, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

He smirked. "Can you really stay mad at me, Rose?" he asked coyly.

She giggled again. "Of course not," she replied as she placed her hand on his arm softly.

He gaze into her eyes and held her hand in his. "Rose, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "You're in love with Randy, aren't you?"

"I love him, yeah," she subtly corrected him.

He noticed the change, and quickly asked, "Wait, you're not 'in love' with him?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not 'in love' with him."

He smiled and felt his heart flutter as he watched her smile. Without warning he pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly. She quickly gave in and kissed him back, catching John by surprise. He parted her lips with his tongue and slipped in her mouth, beginning to tease hers. Feeling this, she returned the favor and let out a soft moan as their kiss became even more passionate. He heard her moan and ran his hands down her body, the passion between them exciting him even more. She slid her hands up his shirt and began to caress his chest as she felt him run his hands all over her, his touch sending shivers up her spine.

He pulled away slowly and caught his breath. "Rose, I have to tell you something," he said quickly.

She cleared her throat as she had to catch her breath. "What, John?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

She automatically smiled. "You know how I'm not in love with Randy?" He nodded. "Well, you're the one I'm in love with."

He smiled back and kissed her again, his hands moving to the top of her towel. She moved her hands to help him, until she heard a couple of the divas walking into the locker room.

She pulled away and took his hands off her towel. "John, you have to go. But we'll continue this later tonight, after Raw."

He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Okay. But you need to watch your back tonight in that ring with Mickie," he said, reminding her about her meeting with her later.

She realized she had forgotten all about that. "Damn, that's right." She sighed to herself, knowing that Mickie was going to do something later. "Hey, can you go hide in the audience tonight, just in case something goes wrong?"

He nodded and kissed her reassuringly. "Of course I will sweetie. I'd do anything for you."

She kissed him back and smiled again. "I know, and I'd do anything for you, too." She gently pushed him away. "Now go, you're not supposed to be in here anyway."

He nodded again and started to walk away slowly, turning to her before he walked out and mouthed the words 'I love you'. With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Rose to get prepared for her confrontation with Mickie.


End file.
